ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
法布爾城防衛戰
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy IV * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 水晶之間．凱因戰 * 活動時間: 6/8/18 16:00 - 6/22/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * 兌換時間: 6/8/18 16:00 - 6/29/18 15:59 (UTC +8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Exclusive= Exclusive Items |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 法布爾城防衛戰 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Domovoi |boss = Sahagin |drop = }} |-| 中級= 法布爾城防衛戰 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No items |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Domovoi Sahagin |boss = Leshy |drop = }} |-| 上級= 法布爾城防衛戰 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal light damage |mission-3 = Defeat the gargoyle within 5 turns |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Domovoi Leshy Sahagin |boss = Gargoyle |drop = }} |-| 超級= 法布爾城防衛戰 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use magic 4 or more times |mission-3 = Defeat baron marine with magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Domovoi Gargoyle Leshy Sahagin |boss = Baron Marine |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 法布爾城防衛戰 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-3 = Defeat a captain with a limit burst |mission-4 = 隊伍最多4人 (包含同行者) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Baron Marine Domovoi Gargoyle Leshy Sahagin |boss = Baron Marine (2) 上尉 |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 法布爾城防衛戰 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-3 = 使用道具不超過3次 |mission-4 = 隊伍最多4人 (包含同行者) |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Baron Marine Domovoi Gargoyle Leshy Sahagin |boss = Baron Marine (2) Captain |drop = }} Boss (魔人級) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Flan Princess drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and use strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/MAG/SPR/DEF. ** Only Domovoi is susceptible to all Status Ailments, Death and Gravity. * A provoke/cover tank will be sufficient as most attacks are ST, with some aoe wind or water from Gargoyle and Baron Marine. * Kill the Captain first otherwise it will continually summon more Baron Marines, which will have no trouble wiping your party. * All monsters are susceptible to DEF/SPR breaks, but not ATK/MAG breaks. Videos Youtube